Ignorance Is Bliss
by IngrediorUmbra
Summary: Hyde has been ignoring Jekyll lately, and the good doctor is none too happy about it. When Hyde won't come to his senses, well...two can play at that game.


**IGNORANCE IS BLISS**

 **OKAY DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde, that honor belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson. I do, however, own Dr. James Carter.**

 **ENJOY~**

Henry Jekyll was pissed, and rightly so. This marked the fourth week in a row he had awoken without his lover by his side. For the past four weeks Edward Hyde had been staying out into the early hours of the morning, only to come back and pass out drunk on the couch in their living room. At first Jekyll had been upset, the poor doctor didn't understand why the madman was neglecting him so. After weeks of trying and failing to figure out the problem, sadness turned into anger. If Hyde was going to ignore him, then Jekyll would do the same to him.

Unfortunately, this didn't have the desired effect that Jekyll had wanted. He had hoped that ignoring Hyde might finally get his lover's attention, alas, it did not. It hurt Jekyll to ignore Hyde in such a way, but what else was he too do? The man wouldn't even speak to him!

Luckily for Jekyll, he was saved from depression by a fellow colleague of his. Dr. James Carter. The man worked alongside Jekyll at the hospital, and had noticed his sullen behavior. Having had a crush on the other doctor for quite sometime, he decided to cheer him up, and hopefully become something more than friends in the process.

Jekyll began hanging out with Carter more and more. They would leave work together and go about as they pleased. It got to the point where Jekyll wouldn't even come home some nights. Instead he would stay over at Carter's. Of course, nothing more than sleeping ever happened. Jekyll may have been upset with Hyde for neglecting him, but he wasn't one to cheat.

During the two weeks that this was occurring, it seemed Hyde was finally coming to his senses. He realized that he had been ignoring Jekyll, and felt more than guilty. He stopped staying out so late, and started coming in earlier, even sleeping in the same bed as Jekyll again. However, he soon realized something had changed. He noticed that Jekyll didn't seem to be around as much. At first, he figured Jekyll was just ignoring him, not that he didn't deserve it. Hyde knew he did, so he never brought it up.

Eventually, he realized it was more than that. There were nights when Jekyll wouldn't even come home. So Hyde began following him around when he left work. It didn't take long for him to discover the source of his lover's disappearances. Carter had been keeping him well distracted, and Hyde could tell that he had feelings for Jekyll. Of course, he also knew Jekyll would never betray him in such a way, but Hyde couldn't help feeling jealous.

About halfway through the third week, Hyde finally snapped. Jekyll, upon realizing that Hyde had come back to his senses, began neglecting the madman further. He would stay gone for days, and when he was there, he slept on the couch. It hurt Hyde greatly, he was as depressed as Jekyll had been, only, he didn't have a love sick colleague to bring him out of it.

It chanced upon one afternoon, that Jekyll had to stay late to finish up some extra work, telling Carter to head on without him and that he'd meet up with him later. Carter agreed and began to head home, giving Hyde the perfect opportunity.

He followed the foolish man home, and snuck inside behind him. After retrieving a knife from the kitchen he made his way up to Carter's room. He crept up behind him as he was setting down his briefcase, and stabbed him in the side. Carter crumpled to the floor with an agonizing scream.

He looked up to find Hyde glaring down at him.

"Wh-Who...are y-you?!" He whimpered whilst trying to remove the knife.

Hyde reached down and yanked the knife out of his side, causing the injured man to scream once more.

He pulled Carter up by his hair and held the knife to his throat, "Jekyll is mine...and he will never be yours..." Hyde growled menacingly as he plunged the knife into Carter's jugular.

The dying man choked on his own blood as Hyde released him. His body hit the floor with a dull thud, lifeless.

Jekyll had just finished up his last bit of work and packed his bags. He walked out the door and started towards Carter's house. Upon reaching it, he realized something was wrong immediately, for the door was wide open.

The doctor dropped his bags and rushed inside and up the stairs to Carter's room. Jekyll flung open the door only to scream in terror at the sight before him. Carter's body lay cold and lifeless in the middle of the floor, blood pooling all around him, and a knife sticking out of his throat.

Tears came to Jekyll's eyes as he fell to his knees. Deep down he knew what had happened. Jekyll knew it had been Hyde to kill Carter. He should've known something like this would've happened sooner or later.

Once again Jekyll felt his sadness be replaced by anger as he stood and rushed back downstairs and out the door. He ran all the way to his home and burst through the door in a rage.

"HYDE!"

Jekyll ran through the house searching for the madman, he knew he was there. He threw the door to their bedroom open and froze at the sight before him.

Hyde was sprawled across the floor, blood pouring from multiple cuts across his arms. He was pale, and didn't appear to be breathing.

Jekyll felt his anger fade into fear as rushed forward and fell to his knees beside his lover.

"No, no, no, no, no...NO!" Jekyll screamed as he cradled Hyde in his arms.

He was in hysterics as he rocked back and forth, the madman he loved was dead.

Jekyll laid his head against Hyde's chest, and felt his heart skip a beat at what he heard. A heartbeat. Hyde was still alive. Feeling for a pulse to be sure, Jekyll was relieved to find one, it was weak, but it was there.

He laid Hyde down as gently as he could and dashed into the bathroom, running back into the room a few seconds later with his first aid kit. Kneeling down beside his lover he set the kit beside him and got to work.

"Edward Hyde...if you die on me so help me I'll kick your ass..."

After more than half an hour he had finally stitched up the last cut and cleaned up all the wounds.

Jekyll sighed wearily and picked Hyde up, gently placing him on the bed. After putting the medical kit on the bedside table Jekyll began cleaning up all the blood on the floor, and found a note lying across the floor, a few speckles of blood stained it's folded appearance.

The distraught doctor picked it up with a trembling hand and unfolded it, before reading it to himself:

 _Jekyll-_

 _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for what I did to you. I don't know why I treated you the way I did, but I do know one thing...I don't deserve your forgiveness. Yes, I killed Carter, and I realize now that I had no right to take away the one person that succeeded where I failed you. I don't ask for your forgiveness, I just want you to know I'm sorry. Just remember that I always have, and always will love you._

 _-Hyde_

Jekyll collapsed next to the bed, clutching the note tightly. Tears were pouring down his face as he sobbed loudly.

"How could I have been so stupid!"

After several hours of crying his heart out, Jekyll passed out with his head resting against the bed near Hyde's hand.

Hyde awoke late the next morning. He was confused, he remembered killing Carter and then coming home and slitting his wrists as deep as he could manage. He remembered passing out from the blood loss...so why wasn't he dead?

The madman sat up slowly, his head was pounding and he was disoriented. Hyde glanced down at his arms and noticed the bandages.

"What...?" He began, but stopped as he noticed the medical kit on the bedside table, then the passed out Jekyll leaning against the side of the bed.

Suddenly it all made sense, he realized Jekyll must've came home to find him and patched him up as best he could...but why?

Taking a closer look at his lover, Hyde noticed the tears stains across his cheeks, the blood smeared across his clothes and skin, and finally the note clutched tightly in his hand.

If Hyde had felt guilty before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He hated himself for having made his Jekyll cry, and even more so the stress he must have put him through.

He gently ran a shaky hand through his lover's tousled hair, smiling wearily as Jekyll stirred slightly.

Jekyll slowly opened his eyes as he felt a gentle hand run through his hair.

"...Hyde...?" He whispered uncertainly.

Suddenly he was wide awake as the events of last night came rushing back to him. He jumped up, startling Hyde, and stared at his lover in disbelief.

Hyde looked away sadly, expecting Jekyll to begin shouting at him for what he had done to his friend. What he didn't expect was for Jekyll to tackle him to the bed and kiss him so fiercely it took his breath away.

Jekyll pulled away and looked Hyde in the eyes.

"Don't you ever...ever do something that stupid ever again!" Jekyll shouted before burying his face in Hyde's neck as he began sobbing again.

Hyde was stunned for a moment. After a few seconds he gently wrapped his arms around Jekyll and held him tightly.

They lay there for a few minutes, Jekyll crying and Hyde doing his best to calm him. Eventually, the doctor collected himself and looked back up at the madman with watery eyes.

"Promise m-me...you w-won't ever...d-do something l-like that e-ever again...please..." Jekyll whimpered quietly.

Hyde looked down at his lover and smiled softly.

"I promise." He whispered as he kissed Jekyll passionately.

Jekyll melted and kissed back. They pulled back for air and Hyde rested his forehead against Jekyll's.

"I love you, Jekyll."

Jekyll smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

And with that they both drifted off to sleep, Jekyll held protectively in Hyde's arms as he listened to the steady beating of his lover's heart.

 **So, whataya you guys think?! This is my first story on fanfiction, and my first Jekyll and Hyde fic! Let me know what you think! However, flames will be used to make s'mores...O3O**


End file.
